Stubborn
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tetap saja dia masih kesal karena Souma tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Dan yang lebih buruk, dia justru mendengar kabar kepulangan pemuda yang sangat mencintai dunia masak-memasak itu dari mulut orang lain./"...sampai sekarang pun, kau belum bilang masakanku enak, 'kan?"/"Coba saja kalau bisa."/Fanfic Commission for Radha./Mind to RnR?


Di siang hari yang terik ini, pada umumnya orang-orang akan memilih untuk tetap di rumah. Namun, ada juga yang harus berjalan keluar karena memiliki tuntutan hidup.

Untuk para orang-orang malang ini, mereka memiliki dua pilihan. Keluar dengan membawa payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari teriknya matahari atau mencari makanan hingga minuman penyegar untuk melegakan dahaga mereka yang hampir selalu kering karena panas terus-menerus menghisap cairan dari tubuh mereka.

Sebagian orang pasti memilih pilihan pertama. Hanya saja, untuk sebagian lagi yang merupakan golongan orang-orang yang malas membawa payung, pasti akan mencari makanan atau minuman dingin tersebut.

"Mama! Mama!" seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di bawah payung mendadak berhenti dan memegang lengan ibunya, "Itu apa?" tanyanya polos sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang dipegang oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang lewat di depan mereka.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' tersebut ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk anaknya. Pasangan pemuda dan gadis di sampingnya itu terlihat tertawa bersama, tangan mereka masing-masing memegang gelas plastik dengan parutan es yang menggunung ke atas, dilapisi dengan susu kental manis cokelat.

Terlihat seperti es parut biasa, namun jika diperhatikan lagi ternyata memiliki warna hijau yang aneh dari balik tiap es itu. Seolah ada sesuatu di baliknya yang menjadi kunci mengapa es parut tersebut dapat membuat pasangan di depan mereka terlihat puas sekali ketika memakannya.

Sang ibu dan anak menelan ludah mereka bersamaan, lalu ibu itu melihat kerumunan dari kejauhan. Dia ingat melihat pasangan muda-mudi tadi berjalan dari sana sebelum membawa es parut itu. Akhirnya berjalan menuju kerumunan tersebut, mereka ikut mengantri.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, tiba waktu mereka tepat di depan kotak es. Namun, laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah penjual es tersebut tidak langsung menyambut mereka. Dia mengecek kotak es di atas mejanya dan menggumam pelan sebelum dia berdiri tegak lalu berteriak pada orang-orang yang mengantri di belakang ibu-anak tersebut.

"Maaf semuanya! Esnya hanya cukup untuk ibu dan anak ini!" teriaknya dengan suara seraknya yang melengking. Mendengar pengumuman ini, para penunggu mendesah kecewa tapi mereka tak menuntut lebih dan sebagian langsung pergi karena mengerti. Pria itu melanjutkan, "Maaf ya maaf!" ucapnya terus hingga semua yang ada di sana satu persatu menghilang.

Sang ibu dan anak yang melihat orang-orang di belakang mereka menghilang itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuh mereka lagi ke hadapan pria yang setelah berdiri tegap ternyata lebih tinggi dari mereka. Ibu itu bisa memperkirakan mungkin umurnya masih sekitar dua puluh tahunan.

Rambut merahnya yang berbentuk _spike_ di balik _headband_ yang dikenakannya membelakangi cahaya matahari dan sekilas terlihat bersinar, tubuhnya yang bidang di balik kaos hitam yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat kokoh. Kedua matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu begitu tajam namun juga meneduhkan di saat yang bersamaan. Dia memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, dua porsi untuk ibu dan adik kecil ini, _huh?_ Tunggu sebentar ya!" teriaknya lalu mengambil dua gelas plastik kosong.

Ibu itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Semuanya jadi berapa?"

"Hm? Tidak perlu kok, semuanya gratis." Ucap pria tersebut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Awalnya ibu itu tidak sadar hingga dia kehilangan senyumannya, "Eh?"

Pria itu tidak langsung menyahut hingga esnya telah selesai dia siapkan lalu memberikan dua gelas tersebut pada ibu dan anak di depannya, "Selamat menikmati!" teriaknya ceria, terutama ketika dia memberikan gelasnya pada anak kecil yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, benarkah kami bisa menerima semua ini dengan cuma-cuma?" tanya ibu tersebut dengan panik.

Melihat ke arah wanita di depannya, dia mengangguk, "Tentu saja," jeda sejenak, dia tertawa kecil, "jangan khawatir, semua pembeli sebelum anda juga menanyakan hal yang sama kok. Dan aku tidak mengambil uang sepeser pun sama sekali! Jadi, nikmati saja sebelum meleleh, bibi!" ucapnya sembari melepas _headband_ di kepalanya lalu membuka tangannya di depan wanita yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Tapi—"

"Ma-Mama!" anak kecil yang ternyata sudah memakan esnya lebih dulu itu tiba-tiba memegang rok ibunya dengan bergetar. Wajahnya memerah dan embun napas keluar dari bibir kecilnya yang ranum. Dia mengerang pelan membuat ibunya kaget dan berjongkok lalu memegang kedua bahunya.

"Rika- _chan!?_ Kau kenapa—"

"Enak..." mendadak kedua mata anak kecil tersebut berair dan dia menangis kecil, "...enak sekali, mama." Bisiknya berulang kali dengan senyuman yang tak stabil.

Melihat reaksi anak di depannya, pria misterius berambut merah itu tertawa lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya, " _Dou itashimasite!_ " teriaknya hingga wanita tersebut sempat menoleh ke arahnya sebelum dia melihat es miliknya sendiri.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu melihat esnya lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia pun segera mengambil satu sendok yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa perlu hitungan detik, dia langsung berteriak dan memegang lehernya sendiri dengan wajah yang seolah tenggelam di dalam surga kenikmatan.

"AAAAAAHHHH~ A-APA INI!?" teriaknya. Lalu dia terdiam sesaat untuk berkonsentrasi dengan rasa yang tak asing di dalam mulutnya ketika es itu mencair di atas lidahnya, "Ra-Rasa ini... buah!?"

"Yap! Lebih tepatnya alpukat." Jawab pria misterius tersebut sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Alpukat?"

" _Yeah._ Buah alpukat dipotong-potong lalu dibekukan. Kesegaran buah ini untuk tubuh sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Pria itu meletakkan lengannya di atas kotak esnya lalu tertawa kecil, "Ditambah dengan es dan bahan-bahan pendukung lainnya, minuman segar ini bisa segera mengembalikan tenaga dan membuat kulit bibi semakin sehat berkat antioksidan yang dikandungnya."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang... siang yang terik ini sudah bukan masalah lagi, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. Melihat pria yang terlihat begitu santai dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya itu ternyata adalah seorang pembuat makanan hebat yang mungkin di luar perkiraan mereka. Sang anak yang lebih dulu pecah dari lamunannya lalu berlari mendekati pria beriris kuning keemasan tersebut.

"Terima kasih kakak!" kedua pipi _chubby-_ nya memerah ketika dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kakak orang sini? Aku tidak pernah melihat kakak sebelumnya! Kakak tinggal dimana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Sampai ibunya panik dan berniat memarahinya hingga pria itu dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Hahaha! Wajar saja, aku sudah tidak ke sini lagi sejak delapan tahun yang lalu," ucapnya lalu berjongkok dan mengusap kepala gadis kecil tersebut, "sekarang aku kembali untuk membuka tempat makanku lagi dan..." jeda sejenak, dia terlihat ragu melanjutkan sebelum dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"...ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Bisiknya pelan hingga hanya anak itu saja yang mendengarnya.

Tak menyadari anaknya kebingungan, sang ibu yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya bertanya juga, "Tempat makan? Kau memiliki tempat makan?" tanyanya dan pria itu mengangguk, "Wah! Dimana? Aku akan mampir!"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum, "Restoran Yukihira."

Sejenak, wanita tua di depannya terkejut lagi, "...Eh? Rasanya aku... pernah..." kemudian dia membuka mulutnya seakan teringat oleh sesuatu, "oh! Restoran spesialis makanan Jepang yang sudah tutup sangat lama itu!? Kudengar yang memilikinya hanya sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang sibuk mengelilingi dunia."

"Benar sekali!" teriaknya tanpa berniat mengelak sama sekali. Pria itu tiba-tiba mengambil kotak es dan peralatan lainnya yang telah disatukan di dalam tas lalu mengaitkannya di tubuhnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa datang ke restoran Yukihira ya! Akan kutunggu!" ucapnya lagi lalu berbalik dengan cepat setelah melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, tunggu!" teriakan wanita itu membuat laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 cm itu berhenti dan menoleh, "Siapa namamu... anak muda?"

Pria berambut merah itu membuka mulutnya sedikit lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yukihira Souma."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka melihat Souma yang telah menyipitkan kedua matanya senang. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku. Angin berhembus meniup rambut merahnya. Rahangnya yang terbentuk semakin tegas dan keras mendukung penampilannya yang semakin dewasa. Cara berdirinya yang tegap dan penuh keyakinan itu memperlihatkan ribuan pengalaman yang telah dilewatinya hingga sampai ke titik puncak sekarang.

Meski hanya sesaat, wanita dan anak kecil itu tertangkap oleh pesona koki muda tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak Souma lagi kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari menjauh hingga menghilang di salah satu belokan. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang baru saja menikmati es parut spesial buatannya terpaku dan memperhatikannya penasaran.

Oh, mereka pasti akan datang ke restoran Yukihira itu.

Yukihira Souma, 27 tahun...

...telah kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah menghilang sejak lulus dari Toutsuki _Academy._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shokugeki no Souma © Yuuto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki, & Yuki Morisaki**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : SouEri (Yukihira Souma x Nakiri Erina)_

 _Genres : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC, bondage, alternate headcanon setting_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic commission for Radha**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **STUBBORN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH!? Benarkah itu, Tadokoro!?"

Teriakan seseorang dari dalam sebuah rumah makan membuat orang-orang yang sedang makan sejenak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di salah satu meja makan besar yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa remaja tersebut, seorang pria berambut pirang menahan tubuhnya yang condong ke depan dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menatap syok pada salah satu pelayan sekaligus pemilik rumah makan bertema Hokkaido tradisional tersebut.

"Benarkah... Yukihira sudah pulang?" lanjutnya bertanya lagi dengan ekspresi dan nada syok yang sangat kentara.

Yang diteriaki, seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian _kimono_ Jepang dan duduk bersimpuh itu mengangkat kedua tangannya panik. Dia menatap kedua iris biru langit di hadapannya dengan gugup, "I-Itu benar, Takumi- _kun._ Dia tiba-tiba menghubungiku kemarin setelah sekian lamanya. Aku kaget sekali sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata dan—"

"Yukihira sialan! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku!?" teriak pria yang diketahui bernama Takumi Aldini itu. Dia kembali duduk bersila di atas tatami sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal, "Dasar! Setiap aku mengirimnya pesan pun tak pernah dibalas! Apa sih maunya!?" lanjut Takumi dengan jengkel dan wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Di saat pria keturunan Jepang-Itali itu terus mengomel, di sebelahnya sang adik kembarnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar hanya tersenyum tenang melihat Tadokoro Megumi yang duduk di seberang mereka, "Jangan dipikirkan. Kakak hanya kesal karena sempat kalah bertanding ketika Yukihira ke Itali beberapa waktu lalu."

"Isami!"

Mendengar ini, seluruh orang yang ada di meja itu tertawa, termasuk Tadokoro. Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua yang kini telah panjang sepunggung dan dikepang itu berhenti tertawa lalu melihat Takumi yang masih kesal, "Tenang saja, Takumi- _kun._ Kudengar Souma- _kun_ akan menetap dalam waktu yang lama karena dia akan menjalankan restorannya kembali." Ucapnya lembut.

Sebelum Takumi sempat merespon, Ikumi Mito yang duduk di samping Tadokoro langsung berkata, "Eh? Benarkah? Ada apa dengan perubahan tekad yang tiba-tiba berubah itu!?" tanya Ikumi bertubi-tubi. Terlihat sekali ekspresinya sangat antusias—yang memang akan selalu seperti itu setiap mereka semua di sini membahas salah satu teman mereka yang hampir tak pernah pulang ke Jepang tersebut.

Tadokoro menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku juga kurang tahu," dia kembali melihat ke atas mejanya dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya, "tapi Souma- _kun_ memang selalu begitu, 'kan? Dia penuh kejutan, tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba datang dan pergi begitu saja. Tak pernah berhenti meski gagal berulang kali. Selalu maju tak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya."

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, seolah menyetujui perkataan Tadokoro di dalam hati.

"Hanya saja... Souma- _kun_ yang seperti itu... benar-benar kukagumi."

Kali ini, mereka semua juga ikut tersenyum. Sosok Yukihira Souma rasanya bagaikan bom yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu meledak di tengah kehidupan mereka. Ketika ledakan itu selesai, dia menghilang entah kemana... namun menyisakan bekas serpihan yang akan dipegang dengan penuh kasih oleh semua yang ada di sini.

Meski menyebalkan, mereka semua harus mengakui...

...Yukihira Souma adalah pusat mereka sejak di Toutsuki _Academy_ hingga sekarang.

Setelah lama terdiam, Tadokoro kembali menegakkan kepalanya lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Ah iya, untuk alasanku memanggil kalian sekarang... sebenarnya aku dan para alumni asrama _Polar Star_ ingin membuka pesta menyambut kedatangan Souma- _kun,_ " jeda sejenak, kedua pipi Tadokoro memerah, "Fumio- _san_ dan yang lainsudah menyiapkan tempat dan bahan-bahan makanannya. Aku bertugas untuk mengundang teman-teman yang di luar asrama. Bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut, 'kan?" tanya Tadokoro penuh harap.

Ikumi langsung mengepalkan tangannya, "Tentu saja!" perempuan berambut pirang pendek dengan tampilan yang lebih dewasa itu menatap teman-teman mereka yang lain, "Lagipula Yukihira masih punya hutang _shokugeki_ dengan semua yang ada di sini. Benar, 'kan!?"

"YA! BENAR!" teriak semuanya hampir bersamaan. Terutama Takumi yang nyaris berdiri seandainya Isami Aldini tidak menahannya.

Di sini juga ada Mimasaka Subaru, Hayama Akira, Houjou Miyoko, Kurokiba Ryou, dan Nakiri Alice. Semua memberi respon sesuai kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Tak banyak perubahan yang mencolok di antara mereka semua kecuali penampilan yang lebih dewasa dan beberapa model rambut yang telah berubah.

Setelah semua tertawa bersama dan hampir memulai sesi makan mereka, mendadak Alice—wanita dengan rambut berwarna putih alami dan telah panjang sebahu itu—menyela, "Hmm, tunggu dulu," Kurokiba menoleh ke arah teman sekaligus putri yang dilayaninya itu sebelum diikuti yang lain, "bukankah kita kekurangan anggota?" tanyanya ambigu, seolah memancing.

Tak ada yang langsung menjawab karena sebagian besar berpikir terlebih dahulu. Kecuali Hayama—laki-laki keturunan India berambut putih panjang dan dikuncir satu—yang mengambil gelas _sake-_ nya, "Maksudmu nona besar itu?" tanyanya balik dengan tenang.

" _Ha'i ha'i! Sasuga_ Hayama- _kun!_ " jawab Alice cepat dengan suara imutnya.

"Oh, kalau maksudmu Erina- _san..._ " nama itu membuat yang lain menoleh ke arah Tadokoro, "...jadwalnya sedikit padat hari ini jadi dia akan datang sedikit terlambat."

"Sedikit? Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam setengah sejak kita berada di sini lho," gumam Mimasaka—laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan berbagai macam piercing di wajahnya—sembari mengecek jam di tangannya.

"I-Iya sih," ucap Tadokoro secara reflek. Dia sempat menunduk sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya dengan panik, "Ah, tapi Hisako- _san_ sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau mereka berdua pasti datang kok. Jadi, mungkin... sebentar lagi?" lanjutnya yang malah diakhiri dengan pertanyaan ragu.

Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang meragukan perkataan Tadokoro. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang paling jujur dan baik dalam berbagai arti di antara mereka semua. Akhirnya tanpa ada yang memperdebatkan lebih jauh, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan-makan mereka yang tertunda.

Datang berkumpul di salah satu restoran teman mereka seperti ini bukanlah kegiatan yang asing. Sekedar silaturahmi, bertukar informasi, hingga melakukan _shokugeki_ dadakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja bahkan meskipun mereka semua sudah lulus dari sekolah kuliner yang penuh neraka tekanan itu. Tak hanya angkatan mereka saja, terkadang para _senpai_ hingga _kouhai_ pun ikut berkumpul.

Sebagian besar membuka restoran di Tokyo ini seperti Tadokoro yang membuka cabang restoran khas Hokkaido-nya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah pembicaraan mereka, pelayan datang mendekati meja Tadokoro dan kawan-kawan dengan dua orang perempuan yang telah mereka semua kenal—bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan perempuan di sampingnya yang berambut merah muda pendek itu terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali.

Nakiri Erina mengangguk kaku dengan muka memerah ketika dia mendapatkan sambutan hangat seperti biasa. Lain halnya dengan Arato Hisako yang langsung menyapa balik mereka semua dengan _casual._ Sekretaris Erina itu mempersilahkan penerus warisan utama Nakiri tersebut duduk lebih dulu sebelum mengikutinya.

Di awal sekedar basa-basi hingga akhirnya...

"Eh!? Yukihira pulang?"

Kata-kata Tadokoro yang sebelumnya telah membuat Erina berhenti mendekatkan ujung gelas itu ke mulutnya... kini ditambah dengan tangannya yang bergetar ketika Hisako mengulanginya seolah memperjelas fakta itu.

Dengan bibir yang masih terpisah antara atas dan bawah, Erina meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari gelagat Erina itu, Tadokoro tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, kami akan membuat pesta untuknya. Kalian berdua ikut, 'kan?" tanyanya halus. Hisako langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu sa—"

"Aku tidak ikut."

Ucapan Erina yang tiba-tiba dan keras itu membuat yang ada di sana langsung kehilangan senyuman mereka. Melihat ke arah Erina yang tetap terlihat tenang dengan dua mata terpejam itu membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung. Sampai Alice yang lebih dulu berdiri.

"Tunggu, Erina!"

"Erina- _sama?_ Ada apa?" tanya Hisako langsung dengan sigap. Menatap khawatir perempuan yang dia ikuti sejak kecil tersebut.

Hisako tahu sekali bagaimana Erina memang selalu bersitegang dengan pemuda berambut merah itu tapi... setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua—

—apakah Erina masih perlu untuk bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?

Erina hanya membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang terpejam lalu terdiam sesaat seolah berpikir. Dia menghela napasnya kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri, "Maaf. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Ucap wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut lalu dia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, "aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu, Erina- _sama—_ "

"Hisako, kau tak perlu memikirkanku," Erina menoleh dan dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya dia melanjutkan, "aku bisa melihat kau sangat ingin mengikuti pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan Yukihira. Kau mungkin sekretarisku, tapi kau masih memiliki kebebasanmu sendiri. Aku bisa pulang dengan _taxi._ "

Lalu, tanpa ada yang bisa menahannya, wanita berambut pirang panjang itu pergi menyisakan banyak pertanyaan di kepala orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"...Kenapa dia?" tanya Takumi setelah semuanya lama terdiam menyaksikan kepergian salah satu koki wanita jenius yang memiliki sebutan _God tongue_ itu.

Hisako hanya menunduk sedih tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, begitu pula Tadokoro. Mereka berdua sama seperti yang lain, tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di antara Erina dan Souma. Bahkan sejak delapan tahun berlalu.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih lama dari itu.

" _Well,_ Erina memang terkadang menyebalkan dan terlalu kaku. Tapi, dia tidak akan menolak sesuatu tanpa alasan," ucap Alice selaku sepupu wanita berambut pirang tersebut, "lagipula Erina dari semua orang pasti tahu betapa Yukihira itu sangat berpengaruh di dalam kehidupannya. Apalagi jika menyangkut masalah paman Azami di akademi dulu. Kalau dia memang tidak mau cerita, aku juga tidak akan memaksa." Jelas Alice panjang lebar sembari mengambil salah satu _sushi_ di tengah meja.

Setuju dalam diam, akhirnya semua mengikuti Alice dan kembali fokus dengan kegiatan mereka.

Kini semuanya hanya bisa berharap... jikalau memang ada masalah di antara Nakiri Erina dan Yukihira Souma, semoga itu terselesaikan dengan baik.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Beberapa hari kemudian, di kediaman utama keluarga Nakiri.

"Jadi, jadwal hari ini adalah... mengunjungi rumah makan Perancis yang baru dibangun di pusat kota Tokyo, lalu menemui direktur perusahaan roti, dan..."

 _List_ yang dibacakan Hisako terus terdengar bertambah. Sementara di depannya, Erina hanya menatap pemandangan pagi di luar jendelanya dan meminum secangkir teh hangat. Dia mengembalikan cangkirnya ke atas piring kecilnya dengan kedua mata yang menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan halamannya tersebut.

"—sama... Erina- _sama?_ "

"Eh?" Erina tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Hisako yang menatapnya khawatir. Wanita beriris _violet_ tersebut berdehem pelan lalu menyelipkan sebagian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinganya, "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, Hisako. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Mendapat respon ini, Hisako menutup bibirnya perlahan tapi pasti. Dia kemudian memeluk papan yang ditempel daftar pekerjaan Erina itu lalu menatap wanita yang sementara ini menjadi kepala keluarga Nakiri tersebut, "Kau sendiri... ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau melamun belakangan ini, Erina- _sama._ "

"Hisako, aku—"

"Kau jadi aneh sejak berita tentang kepulangan Yukihira terdengar," mendengar nama ini, Erina reflek memegang erat gagang cangkirnya, " _ne,_ Erina- _sama._ Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak mau datang ke pesta penyambutan Yukihira?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Erina mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan membuang mukanya, "Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku, Hisako." Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Lagipula, kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk hal seperti ini. Bukankah kekanakan sekali membuat pesta hanya untuk menyambut pria yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa izin? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?" tanyanya jengkel—entah pada siapa.

Hisako sedikit terkesiap mendengar ini, namun dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena perkataan Erina ada benarnya. Akhirnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hisako hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk mengerti. Dalam diam, dia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

Tanpa menyadari Erina telah tenggelam di dalam nostalgianya sendiri.

Erina menopang dagunya di atas meja. Setelah memejamkan kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu... bersama dengan kenangan yang tidak bisa dia lupakan tak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan.

" _Oh, kau datang juga, Nakiri."_

Suara itu, gestur yang digunakan pemuda itu seperti biasa saat memanggilnya. Senyuman lima jarinya yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada semua orang.

" _...Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Yukihira?"—_ kini suara Erina sendiri ikut menggema.

" _Ayolah, kau juga tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu, 'kan?"_

" _Tapi, aku tetap tidak sesantai kau! Sudahlah, cepat katakan urusanmu agar aku bisa kembali mencari Hisako!"_

" _Ah, kalau Arato sih aku melihat dia pergi dengan Tadokoro beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya Tadokoro ingin meminta bantuannya untuk mencari bahan makanan yang sehat untuk menu baru di klubnya."_

" _Eh!?"_

" _Nah, karena kau sekarang sudah tahu dimana Arato, berarti kau senggang, 'kan?"_

Wajah Erina yang masih memakai seragam Toutsuki Akademi itu mulai merengut pelan. Namun dengan wajah memerah, dia akhirnya mendesah keras dan membuang wajahnya. Tanpa dijawab pun, Souma tahu dia telah mendapat izin untuk mengambil waktu _God tongue_ tersebut.

Erina mendengus, _"Hmph, apa boleh buat,"_ mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, Erina melirik Souma yang masih tersenyum melihatnya, " _cepat katakan urusanmu, Yukihira._ " Ucapnya kesal.

Mendengar nada ini, pemuda berambut merah yang telah duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu tertawa kecil, " _Jangan marah begitu hanya karena kau dapat peringkat dua di Elite Ten Council dong._ "

" _Apa!? Aku tidak marah! Jangan mengada-ada!"_ sambar Erina langsung dengan muka memerah antara menahan marah dan malu. Dia menunjuk Souma, _"Di kelas tiga nanti aku yang akan merebut kursi pertama darimu, kau tunggu saja!"_ teriaknya.

Souma kembali tertawa, meski kali ini tawanya lebih terdengar membanggakan dirinya sendiri lalu dia menunjukkan ekspresinya yang tersipu seolah Erina baru saja memujinya. Tentu saja hal ini langsung dibantah Erina yang kembali meneriakinya, " _JANGAN TERTAWA! AKU TIDAK MEMUJIMU!_ "

Namun, seperti biasa, Souma tidak akan terpengaruh. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Erina yang protes dengan sikap santainya tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Souma berhenti tertawa dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

" _Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku tidak enak mengatakannya di ruang council karena terasa seperti membicarakan tugas-tugas yang menyebalkan haha. Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke luar sini,"_ Souma mengangkat tangan kirinya dimana _headband_ putih yang biasa digunakannya ketika akan masak kini terikat di sana.

Erina tak sengaja fokus pada bagian kain putih yang menggantung di tangan itu hingga tak menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan Souma setelahnya.

" _Jadilah pasanganku, Erina!"_

Nyaris saja... nyaris... Erina mengira Souma hanya bercanda atau menggodanya seperti biasa.

Sampai dia menyadari nama depannya yang disebut pemuda ceria itu.

" _H-Hah?"_ mencoba untuk tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan, Erina membuang wajahnya dan mengatakan, " _Oh, kupikir apa. Jika kau memintaku sebagai asisten masakmu, maaf saja—_ "

" _Hm? Siapa yang bilang aku butuh asisten masak?"_

Gadis beriris _violet_ itu langsung menoleh cepat, _"Tadi kau bilang—"_

" _Oh? Apa aku kurang jelas? Baiklah,"_ berjalan mendekat, Erina sedikit lengah ketika Souma menjulurkan tangan tepat di depannya, " _jadi pasanganku, Erina. Bukan sebagai asisten masak atau sejenisnya, aku ingin kau bersamaku... hm, bagaimana menyebutnya..._ "

Souma memegang dagunya sesaat untuk berpikir lalu tersenyum lebar begitu mendapatkan kata yang sesuai.

" _...ah ya, pacar! Jadilah pacarku,"_ menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Souma yang waktu itu masih berumur tujuh belas tahun memiringkan kepalanya, " _kau mau, 'kan?_ " tanyanya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Wajah Erina langsung memerah—jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia membuka tutup mulutnya, " _A... A-Apa? Kenapa!? Kenapa aku harus jadi kekasihmu!?_ "

Tanpa berpikir lama, Souma langsung menjawab, " _Tentu saja agar aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik_ ," karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Souma kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, " _lagipula aku sudah berjanji dengan kakek Nakiri untuk menjagamu. Kalau kita belum memiliki status sepertinya akan susah, belum lagi dengan kepribadianmu yang keras kepala itu._ " Ucapnya diakhiri tawa kecil.

" _Kau sendiri juga keras kepala!"_ teriak Erina kesal. Dengan wajah memerahnya, dia mendengus dan menatap kedua iris emas di hadapannya dengan tajam, " _Tentu saja jawabanku adalah tidak! Jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi pendampingku dengan kelakukanmu yang masih kekanakan seperti itu!_ "

Kata-kata ini membuat senyuman di wajah Souma menghilang. Lalu dia kembali berdiri tegak, " _Aah, berarti aku ditolak?_ "

" _Apa masih kurang jelas?_ " tanya Erina balik. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Enggan melihat Souma yang masih menatapnya dalam dengan tangannya yang memegang dagunya sendiri seolah berpikir, " _Sudah bagus aku membiarkanmu mengambil kursi pertama. Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untukmu memintaku jadi kekasihmu, dasar bodoh!_ " ujar Erina dengan cepat.

Namun, sepertinya Souma kembali memperhatikan kata-katanya, " _Sepuluh tahun?_ " mendengar Souma menggumamkan kata-katanya, Erina menoleh lagi dengan hati-hati. Kali ini melihat Souma yang kembali tersenyum tenang di depannya.

" _Jadi, jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku setelah sepuluh tahun dari sekarang... kau mau mempertimbangkan lagi jawabanmu?_ "

Seakan hanya suara Souma yang bisa didengarnya di tengah angin yang tiba-tiba datang dan melewati mereka. Erina membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat sosok Souma yang tetap berdiri gagah meski angin memainkan rambut dan ujung-ujung bajunya.

Segera sadar dari keadaannya yang baru saja terpesona oleh anak koki yang sejak dulu dikaguminya, Erina menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kedua pipinya memerah... kala dia mengucapkan kalimat yang tak dia sangka akan dia katakan.

" _...Ya,_ " dia kembali menatap Souma dengan tajam, " _itu juga jika kau sudah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjagaku."_ Ucapnya.

Erina mencengkeram lengannya sendiri dengan kuat.

" _Kakek mempercayaimu bukan berarti aku harus melakukan hal yang sama._ "

Mendengar ini, Souma mengangguk setuju, " _Baiklah,_ " berjalan maju, dia melewati Erina dan mengusap kepala gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut, " _kalau begitu, sampai nanti waktunya tiba, aku akan terus mengasah kemampuanku menjadi koki terbaik di dunia ini._ " Lanjutnya sembari terus berjalan menjauhi Erina di belakangnya.

Anak tunggal Nakiri Azami itu membalikkan tubuhnya, " _Yukihira—_ "

Tanpa menoleh, Souma hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambaikannya. _Headband_ di lengan kirinya itu bergerak meliuk mengikuti arah angin.

" _Tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi, Nakiri._ "

...Dan kalimat terakhir itu tak bisa dilupakan oleh Erina hingga sekarang.

Sepuluh tahun benar-benar berlalu cepat bagaikan kedipan mata. Meski enggan mempercayainya, Erina harus segera membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di sini sekarang. Ketika Erina menatap bayangannya dari kaca jendela di depannya, kini dia telah melihat sosoknya yang tumbuh semakin dewasa... dengan kedua mata yang menyiratkan kesepian meski dia tidak menginginkannya.

Sudah terlalu banyak pria yang Erina tolak. Bukan karena ingin menunggu pria berambut merah yang menyebalkan itu. Semua hanya karena mereka semua memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan wanita bermartabat tinggi yang memiliki _God tongue_ seperti dirinya.

 _Seriously,_ sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu?

Bahkan Erina sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti.

Setelah mengajaknya menjadi kekasih itu, Erina masih ingat bagaimana Souma kembali memperlakukannya seperti biasa meskipun dia telah menolaknya. Souma tak pernah menyinggungnya lagi atau bahkan menuntutnya dengan jawaban seperti yang laki-laki lain lakukan padanya. Pemuda itu menghargainya. Jauh lebih menghargainya dari siapapun yang pernah dia temui di dalam hidupnya.

...Setidaknya sampai Souma tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya setelah lulus dari Toutsuki Akademi.

Erina mencoba mengerti. Apalagi mengingat ayah Souma juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu mengelilingi dunia dan mencari inspirasi-inspirasi untuk masakannya. Tapi, tetap saja dia masih kesal karena Souma tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Dan yang lebih buruk, dia justru mendengar kabar kepulangan pemuda yang sangat mencintai dunia masak-memasak itu dari mulut orang lain.

Jika dilihat dari sisi negatif, hal ini membuat Erina berpikir...

...mungkin saja pemuda yang selalu terlihat santai dan tidak peduli dengan kata orang itu telah melupakan janjinya.

Sepuluh tahun memang terasa berlalu dengan cepat, namun tetap saja itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk merubah seseorang. Erina tahu, karena itu dia tidak akan berharap lebih jauh. Kalau Souma tidak bisa memegang kata-katanya, itu berarti dia memang bukan laki-laki yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidup salah satu anggota keluarga Nakiri yang penuh dengan harga diri dan kebanggaan di dunia kuliner.

 _Simple,_ 'kan?

Erina memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan melewati Hisako yang melihatnya kebingungan, wanita berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Jika laki-laki itu telah melupakan kata-katanya sendiri—

—maka, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan menemui Souma lagi.

Setidaknya itu yang Nakiri Erina harapkan.

Sayangnya, dia melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu... bukan tipe yang mudah ditebak oleh siapapun.

"Hahaha! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan bahan makanan seperti itu, Arato!"

Mendengar suara itu dari jauh saja sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Apalagi ketika Erina melihat pria itu dengan santai duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah dipesan di dalam restoran bintang lima miliknya. Bahkan mengajak sekretaris pribadinya berbicara dengan santai.

Erina menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

" _KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINI!?"_

Meski begitu, Erina terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia mengintip dari balik tembok melihat Hisako yang memeluk papan menu di dadanya dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Souma apa adanya. Mereka berdua terlihat senang. Terutama ketika Erina menangkap kedua pipi sekretarisnya itu memerah sedikit setiap dia tertawa karena candaan

Erina memang sudah menyadarinya dan memperkirakan hal ini sejak lama tapi—

—apa mungkin Hisako menyukai...

"Ngomong-ngomong," Yukihira Souma mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya lalu dengan santai bertanya, "mana dia?" tanyanya. Tanpa repot menyebut nama karena merasa Hisako sudah tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

Hisako mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Erina- _sama_ maksudmu?" tanyanya dan hanya membuat Souma tertawa jahil—yang membuat wanita beriris ungu itu merengut kesal, "Panggil nama dia dengan benar, Yukihira! Tunggu sebentar, biar kupanggil—ng?"

Kata-kata dan gerakan Hisako terhenti ketika dia tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mengintip mereka dari jauh. Namun, siapapun itu yang kaget melihatnya langsung kembali menarik dirinya ke balik tembok. Hisako memiringkan kepalanya, "Erina- _sama?_ " lalu dia berjalan menghampirinya.

Di sisi lain, wanita berambut pirang panjang yang telah dikuncir satu dan mengenakan pakaian _chef_ khas miliknya itu meredam teriakan frustasinya dari balik kedua tangannya. Walau pada akhirnya dia tetap pasrah lalu berdiri tegap, merapikan pakaian kusutnya, lalu keluar dari balik tembok. Berhadapan langsung dengan Hisako yang segera berhenti begitu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Erina- _sama!_ Kebetulan sekali," ucap Hisako dengan ceria, "lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung!" lanjutnya sembari memiringkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan sosok Souma yang sedang meminum air putih dari gelas yang tadi baru diberikan Hisako saat kedatangannya.

Erina merengut kesal meski dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya. Dia mendengus pelan dan memasang posisi bertahannya seperti biasa, "Kau sudah mengambil pesanannya?"

Pertanyaan itu melunturkan senyuman Hisako secara reflek, "Oh tidak, aku lupa!" teriak Hisako dan langsung menoleh, "Ma-Maaf, biar aku—"

"Tidak, aku saja," potong Erina langsung. Dia mengambil salah satu papan menu yang dipeluk oleh Hisako. Melihat wajah sekretarisnya yang masih panik itu membuat Erina menoleh dengan senyumannya, "kau ambil saja pesanan dari meja lima. Mereka juga baru saja datang." Ucapnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hisako langsung berdiri tegap, " _Ha'i!_ " balasnya lalu melesat ke meja yang dituju dengan cepat.

Melihat semangat sekretarisnya itu seperti biasa, Erina tersenyum tulus. Setidaknya sampai senyum itu hilang begitu dia menoleh lagi dan melihat Souma yang kini telah menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja. Pria yang terlihat bertambah semakin tinggi sejak terakhir mereka bertemu itu membuat Erina mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan reflek menelan ludahnya. Wanita itu memegang erat tepi papan _menu_ di tangannya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Souma.

Menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, Souma reflek menoleh. Melihat perempuan yang juga sepertinya bertambah tinggi sejak terakhir dia melihatnya membuat Souma membuka mulutnya. Sebelum dia tersenyum lebar.

"Lama tak jumpa, Nakiri."

...Bahkan suara dengan seraknya yang khas dan dalam itu... sama sekali tidak berubah.

Perasaan apa ini... yang bergejolak di dadanya?

Erina melipat bibirnya secara reflek sebelum melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara. Dia mengangkat papan menunya dan berujar, "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Souma tidak menyadari sikap dingin yang berusaha ditunjukkan perempuan di sampingnya itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir lalu mendadak menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Aku ingin pesan Nakiri Erina satu."

Erina nyaris saja menulisnya sebelum dia menyadarinya, "Sa—apa!?" memegang kedua pinggangnya, Erina mulai berkata jengkel, "Pesan yang benar, bodoh!"

"Eeh? Aku sudah mengatakan pesananku dengan benar kok."

Wajah Erina semakin memerah, "Yukihira!"

"Hahaha, baik baik," Souma memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Dia melihat ke langit-langit restoran keluarga Nakiri ini dan bergumam pelan sebelum dia tersenyum lagi, "aku sebenarnya ingin langsung memesan, tapi aku juga ingin mendengar jawabanmu lebih dulu."

Mendengar ini, meski sekilas Erina bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya berhenti.

"...Jawaban?"

Pria berambut merah dengan model _spike_ itu kembali menatap iris _violet_ di depannya dengan dalam ketika dia menahan sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Pertanyaanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

Erina memisahkan sedikit bibir atas dan bawahnya.

"...kau tidak lupa, 'kan?"

Rasanya seperti diserang oleh air dingin yang langsung disiramkan ke tubuhnya hingga dia menggigil kedinginan. Erina bisa merasakan pegangannya pada papan _menu-_ nya bergetar erat. Dia melipat bibir atasnya ke dalam mulutnya. Melirik ke arah manapun asal dia tidak berhadapan langsung dengan iris kuning keemasan yang masih tajam ketika sedang serius seperti sekarang.

Meski begitu, Erina tak bisa kabur sekarang.

Jika dia hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan Souma begitu saja, apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh pria itu?

Erina tak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku—"

"Ah!" tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang terdengar dari belakang Erina.

Wanita itu tak sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ketika Souma tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang Erina. Entah bagaimana, di detik berikutnya Erina telah berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang yang berada di balik kaos hitam itu. Bahkan dahi Erina sempat tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tulang belikat Souma yang terus maju seolah tangannya sedang menahan sesuatu di belakangnya.

Erina reflek menahan napasnya. Dia menoleh perlahan ke belakang dan melihat tangan Souma yang menahan _pitcher glass_ berisi air putih dingin yang hampir saja jatuh mengenainya.

Seandainya tidak ada Souma yang langsung sigap menahannya, mungkin punggung wanita berambut pirang tersebut sudah kebasahan sekarang.

Sang pelayan yang membawa _pitcher glass_ diisi nampan itu langsung berujar panik, "Maaf! Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya!" dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali. Entah apakah dia menyadari bahwa di depan pria berambut merah itu adalah pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja sekarang—karena Erina masih belum menoleh sepenuhnya.

Souma dengan tenang melepaskan _pitcher glass_ itu dari tangannya dan menegakkannya di atas nampan, "Santai saja, lain kali hati-hati ya!" ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangannya begitu pelayan tersebut meminta izin untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengantarkan pesanan itu pada meja yang ditujunya.

Di saat yang sama, tangan Souma yang lain memegang kepala Erina di depan lehernya. Mengelusnya pelan sembari sesekali bergumam, " _Yosh,_ sudah aman." Setelah kepergian pelayan itu, Souma melihat Erina yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di depan dadanya.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Erina, Souma memiringkan kepalanya, "Nakiri? Halo?" tanyanya sembari memegang kedua pinggangnya sendiri dan mencoba membungkuk untuk memperhatikan ekspresi yang berusaha Erina sembunyikan di depannya.

Pria itu masih tidak mengerti alasannya... tapi dia bisa melihat telinga wanita itu memerah.

Lalu Erina mulai sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan wajah masih memerah, iris _violet_ milik wanita itu melirik ke arah lain ketika dia membuka mulutnya, "Jangan pikir... sepuluh tahun bisa merubah semuanya semudah itu." Gerutunya pelan.

Souma masih diam. Kemudian Erina membuang wajahnya lagi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"...Aku masih tidak mau menerimamu."

Berulang kali Erina meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama di dalam kepalanya yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri

" _Kau juga keras kepala, dasar bodoh."_

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Erina tersebut membuat Souma mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Pria berambut merah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, susah juga ya," mendengar gumam-an Souma membuat Erina sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan ekspresi Souma yang tetap tenang, "seandainya saja hubungan kita bisa ditentukan melalui _shokugeki_ hehe."

Wajah Erina sedikit merengut, "Hubungan itu melibatkan perasaan satu sama lain. Meski aku pasti menang darimu, aku tetap tidak akan menerima _shokugeki_ yang tidak menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." Ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hm? Tapi, bukankah kalau menguntungkan salah satu pihak tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi, siapa yang akan mendapat untung kalau salah satu di antara kita menang?"

"Kalau aku yang menang, tentu saja aku untung," jawab Souma langsung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga Erina reflek memundurkan tubuhnya dengan kaget ketika wajah mereka hampir berdekatan, "aku bisa bersama dengan perempuan yang kusukai sejak SMA."

"Wa—" kedua bola mata Erina membulat kecil sebelum dia bergetar lalu langsung melihat ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya reflek memegang dada Souma dan mendorongnya, "—a-a-aku tidak akan tertipu!" teriaknya panik.

"Tapi, aku tidak bohong—"

"Po-Pokoknya! Aku tidak akan berpacaran denganmu! Titik!" Erina mendengus kesal meski wajahnya memerah, "Sudah ya, kalau kau tidak berniat memesan apapun lebih baik pergi sekarang. Aku sibuk."

Souma menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar mau pesan sesuatu kok," ucapnya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Erina menoleh dan melihat Souma yang telah membuka menu makanannya dengan senyuman malas di wajahnya, "habis kau tidak datang ke pesta penyambutanku. Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk jadi lebih baik aku yang datang menghampirimu, 'kan?" tanyanya balik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu.

"Yah, setidaknya kau terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Senyuman teduh di wajah tampan koki Yukihira itu tentu tidak bisa dilewatkan oleh Erina.

"Aku lega."

Mendengar ini, suara Erina sedikit tercekat. Dia menoleh ke arah lain karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Erina tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak datang karena ingin menghindari kemungkinan Souma menanyakan soal janjinya sepuluh tahun lalu seperti yang terjadi sekarang, 'kan?

Hanya saja tetap mencoba mempertahankan egonya, Erina mengambil buku pesanannya untuk mencatat apapun yang Souma akan pesan sekarang. Tapi, Souma terus terdiam tanpa ada suara hingga Erina hampir menegurnya lagi, sampai...

" _Ne,_ Nakiri..." kedua iris kuning keemasan itu masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Erina yang menatapnya bingung, "...aku sudah dengar tentang kakekmu. Aku turut berduka cita." Gumamnya pelan.

Erina menggenggam erat bulpen di tangannya namun tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hanya saja, ini berarti aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tidak setelah kakekmu juga menitipkanmu padaku."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Erina menurunkan pertahanannya. Dia tersentak ketika Souma kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

Tapi, tidak ada senyuman di sana.

Yukihira Souma memasang ekspresi seriusnya yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat.

"Kumohon, pertimbangkan jawabanmu."

Meski tahu ini dari dulu, Erina tidak pernah mengerti.

Mengapa wajahnya selalu memerah setiap berhadapan dengan senyuman pria itu sejak dulu... hingga sekarang?

Dan perasaan malu yang terus membuncah setiap dia ingin mencoba mengakui perasaan terdalamnya ini selalu membuatnya bingung.

"Aku akan menunggu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Petang hari, dimana waktunya pergantian dari sore menuju malam telah tiba.

Bahkan meskipun kakinya sudah berjalan hingga beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai di tujuannya pun, Nakiri Erina masih tak percaya dia akan melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Mengenakan kacamata hitam dan pakaian _suit_ yang biasa digunakan wanita karir pada umumnya, Erina sengaja menggunakan semua ini untuk penyamarannya. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan pada Arato Hisako kemana tujuannya sekarang. Memang Erina sudah meninggalkan surat atau pesan elektrik kepada sekretarisnya tersebut, tapi dia masih berharap semoga sekretarisnya yang gampang panik itu tidak berinisiatif untuk mencarinya.

Karena kalau sampai dia menemukan Nakiri Erina di tempat 'itu'... mungkin Erina tidak akan mau keluar kamar untuk beberapa waktu saking malunya.

Erina tahu dia sudah bukan anak kecil yang baru saja menyukai lawan jenis kemarin sore. Tapi, tetap saja...

Terus bermisuh dengan dirinya sendiri, hingga tak terasa kedua kakinya yang mengenakan _high heels_ hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah makan bergaya Jepang tradisional. Bahkan pintunya pun masih menggunakan pintu kayu geser yang biasa dipakai di Jepang sejak dulu sekali.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menelan ludahnya dan menggenggam erat lengan tasnya. Bibirnya yang ranum terlipat ke dalam saat dia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu berulang kali. Butuh waktu untuk dirinya yang terlibat dalam pergulatan batin sebelum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri melangkah dan menyentuh pintu geser di depannya tersebut.

 _ **GREEK**_

" _Irasshaimase!"_ teriak seorang pria yang mendengar suara pintu restorannya terbuka itu. Meskipun setelah dia menoleh dan melihat siapa tamunya yang datang, dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap meja, "Eh, Nakiri?" tanyanya.

Erina terdiam dan melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Dia melihat ekspresi Souma yang kebingungan melihat kedatangannya lalu membuang wajahnya, "Halo." Ucapnya pelan. Entah Souma mendengarnya atau tidak.

Souma tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Erina. Pemilik restoran Yukihira itu mengenakan kaos hitam kebiruan dengan lambang Yukihira di punggungnya seperti biasa. Dia juga memakai celemek putih yang dia ikatkan di pinggangnya, "Kau ke sini dengan siapa? Arato?" tanya Souma langsung.

Mendengar nama sekretarisnya itu, Erina sedikit tersentak sebelum menjawab jujur, "Tidak. Aku datang sendiri."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Souma lagi. Erina hanya mendengus tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kedua alis Souma sedikit tertarik mendengar ini, "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku bisa menjemputmu." Ucapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hmph, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku bisa kemana saja sesuka hatiku." Balas Erina cepat. Dia berjalan melewati Souma lalu duduk di salah stau kursi bar yang menghadap langsung dapur tempat Souma biasa memasak, "Mana buku menunya? Aku lapar." Lanjut Erina lagi dengan wajah memerah sementara tangannya terbuka untuk meminta bukunya.

Souma hanya tersenyum melihat ini, "Sebentar—" namun sebelum dia bergerak, pintu gesernya kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan ada tamu yang akan masuk lalu Souma menghampirinya lebih dulu.

"Maaf, hari ini tutup lebih cepat." Ucap Souma tiba-tiba pada tamu tersebut setelah dia menanyakan apakah masih bisa masuk dan memesan makanan. Mendengar ini dari jauh, Erina sedikit membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Souma melanjutkan, "Iya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, terima kasih!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Souma menutup pintu gesernya setelah menggantungkan tulisan 'tutup' di depan. Kemudian dia kembali ke belakang _counter_ dapurnya lalu menyerahkan buku menunya ke Erina yang masih diam memperhatikannya, "Silahkan!" ucapnya.

Erina akhirnya membuka buku menunya, "...Padahal kau tidak perlu menutup restoranmu lebih cepat." Gumamnya.

Souma yang telah menunggu pesanannya dengan menopang dagunya di atas meja tepat di depan Erina itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja, 'kan?" ketika Erina mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya, Souma kembali menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah memperlakukanmu secara spesial lho."

Mendadak wajah Erina kembali memerah dan dia dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Menggerutu kesal, Erina membuka buku menunya dengan kasar sementara Yukihira untuk ke sekian kalinya kembali tertawa jahil melihatnya.

Lama dia terus membuka buku menu Yukihira sampai akhirnya dia berdiri sembari memukul meja lalu berteriak, " _Ah mou!_ "

"Ng?"

Erina mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam ketika dia berteriak kencang tepat di depan Souma.

"AYO LAKUKAN _SHOKUGEKI_ DENGANKU, YUKIHIRA!"

Teriakan itu berlangsung cepat namun Souma tidak langsung membalasnya. Pria berambut merah itu mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum menunjukkan deretan giginya senang dan berdiri tegak.

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati, Nakiri!"

Souma menarik ikatan kain putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menebasnya. Dia segera mengenakan kain itu di kepalanya sebagai _headband—_ seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika akan memasak dengan serius. Ekspresinya penuh keyakinan yang menunjukkan kesiapannya bertarung seperti biasa.

Di sisi lain, Erina juga langsung melepaskan kancing jas hitamnya lalu membukanya. Kini wanita itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang kemudian dilinting sampai sikunya. Erina mendengus melihat ekspresi Souma yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Karena tidak ada orang lain di sini, itu berarti kita harus mencoba masakan satu sama lain," Erina berjalan memutari pembatas antara _chef_ dan tamu tersebut sehingga kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Yukihira di depan peralatan masaknya. Pria itu masih tersenyum melihatnya dan senyum itu sama sekali tidak pudar ketika Erina membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah licik, "kuharap lidahmu tidak sampai mati rasa karena terlarut dengan masakan Nakiri Erina ini, Yukihira."

Kata-kata penuh tantangan itu hanya dibalas Souma dengan tawa kecil, "Oh ya, kalau dipikir lagi..." pria itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya setara dengan wajah Erina yang menatapnya sinis. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pinggangnya.

"...sampai sekarang pun, kau belum bilang masakanku enak, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, ujung kedua mata Erina sedikit berdenyut. Dia membuang mukanya lalu mengambil tali karet dari dalam saku rok spannya. Mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi model _ponytail,_ Erina mengibaskan bagian rambut pirang alaminya yang terjatuh.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Sayangnya, Erina tidak memperhitungkan fakta bahwa Yukihira Souma tidak akan tanggung-tanggung—

—meskipun lawannya adalah wanita yang disukainya.

 **#**

"Wah! Ini enak sekali, Nakiri!" memakan makanan dari dalam mangkuk di tangannya sampai habis, Souma tidak bisa berhenti hingga suapan terakhir lalu dia meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja, "Luar biasa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengira jika kau hanya menggunakan daging sapi yang dicampur dengan fermentasi kedelai dan—ng?"

Ketika Souma menoleh saat menjelaskan, dia melihat Erina yang telah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dengan ekspresi kelelahan yang jelas tertera di wajahnya. Di sekitarnya, piring-piring yang mereka gunakan sebagai wadah makan tergeletak begitu saja. Hal ini membuat Souma menyadari sesuatu...

...sudah berapa banyak masakan yang mereka coba hari ini?

Tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri, Souma menggeleng kepalanya. Dia kebali menopang sisi kanan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya meraih kepala wanita di sampingnya. Mengelus rambut pirang yang panjang dan halus itu... sebelum akhirnya dia menepuknya pelan membuat Erina mengerang tanpa sadar.

Hanya saja, usaha Souma itu berhasil sehingga Erina membuka kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Kau bisa gendut seperti Isami jika habis makan langsung tidur," ucap Souma dengan santai. Dia masih belum menarik tangannya di sisi wajah cantik yang masih menatapnya sayu itu, "sudah malam. Kau mau pulang? Biar kuhubungi Arato untuk menjemputmu." Lanjut Souma lagi, kali ini dengan suara lembut penuh perhatian—

—seandainya Erina menyadarinya.

Tak ada reaksi dari Erina untuk beberapa saat meski wanita itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata penuh angan membuat Souma mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Erina setuju saja dengan usulnya. Dia berniat berdiri dan mengambil teleponnya ketika tiba-tiba Erina meraih kaos di lengannya lalu menariknya. Souma menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh.

"Ngh... jangan pergi," suaranya terdengar parau. Mungkin ini akibat teriakannya yang terus dia keluarkan setiap mencoba masakan-masakan Yukihira yang entah kenapa terus membeli ledakan di dalam tubuhnya hingga dia tumbang sekarang. Erina berusaha duduk dengan tegak lalu memegang lengan Souma dengan kedua tangannya, lengan pria itu terasa semakin keras dengan otot yang terbentuk berkat perjalanannya selama ini.

Ketika Souma menundukkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Erina menatapnya dengan susah payah mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kemeja putih yang dia gunakan telah terbuka dua kancing di atasnya, memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dada milik wanita itu. Souma dalam diam mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

 _Well,_ bagaimanapun juga dia masih laki-laki.

Berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan sendiri tanpa status.

Tangan Souma yang lain masuk ke dalam saku celananya sementara dia membiarkan Erina bergelayut manja di tangan kirinya tersebut. Souma tersenyum sebelum mendengus pelan menahan tawa melihat tingkah Erina yang berusaha sadar setelah 'dihajar' oleh masakannya berulang kali. Setidaknya sampai suara Souma yang menahan tawa ternyata masih bisa tertangkap telinga wanita itu.

Erina langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi galak, "Apa!?"

"Ng? Tidak," tombol untuk menjahili perempuan itu kembali tertekan sehingga Souma memasang senyuman khasnya, "aku tidak tahu masakanku seenak itu sampai kau jadi seperti ini."

"Haa? Aku masih belum kalah darimu!" teriak Erina dengan suara aneh seperti mabuk. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak ketika dia memeluk lengan Souma semakin erat untuk menahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri. Meskipun lengan laki-laki itu kini terjepit erat bersama buah dadanya, "masakanmu masih menjijikkan seperti biasa!" teriaknya lagi, tetap keras kepala.

Senyuman Souma sempat menghilang, "Oh ya?" memegang dagunya sendiri, dia melihat ke arah lain, "Hmm, padahal kau terlihat menikmatinya. Lidahmu kuat juga ya." Ucapnya ambigu.

"Jangan—waaa!?"

 _High heels_ yang Erina gunakan tersangkut sehingga wanita itu oleng dan menjatuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tubuh Souma yang reflek menangkapnya. Namun, ternyata Souma sendiri belum sepenuhnya siap karena dia juga terjatuh ke belakang meski masih dalam posisi duduk. Kedua kaki Souma terbuka dan Erina berada di antara kedua kakinya dengan tubuhnya yang meringkuk di atas dada bidang pria berambut merah itu.

"Aduduh," Souma merintih dan memegang bagian tulang ekornya yang menghantam lantai kayunya cukup keras, "Nakiri—"

"Aah! Makanya aku bilang renovasi restoranmu, Yukihira!" omel Erina tiba-tiba membuat Souma terdiam lagi. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga Souma bisa merasakan napas wanita itu mengenainya. Dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya dan dua alis mengernyit dalam, Erina kembali maju mendekati wajah Souma yang hanya menatapnya datar, "Sekarang lihat apa yang—hmph!?"

Erina tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Souma tiba-tiba maju dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencium bibir ranum di depannya yang terus mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini. Kedua bola mata Erina membulat kecil namun tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghindar. Sementara Souma telah memejamkan kedua matanya dan fokus dengan ciuman singkat mereka yang tak melakukan apapun selain bersentuhan bibir.

Beberapa saat posisi mereka terus begitu hingga akhirnya Souma yang melepaskan ciumannya sebagaimana dia yang memulainya. Dia membuka sedikit kedua matanya sebelum membukanya lebih lebar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dengan keringat dingin di sisi wajahnya, Souma mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mencoba tersenyum meski kaku.

"Ah maaf... reflek," ucapnya di mulut lalu mengutuk kata-katanya itu di dalam hati. Souma memegang kepalanya sendiri kemudian melepas _headband_ yang sedari tadi masih di sana. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia mencoba mendorong Erina yang masih terpaku di posisinya, "hmm, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," lanjut Souma pelan, menyimpan banyak arti di setiap kata-katanya.

Karena dia tahu melalui instingnya...

...lebih dari ini bisa berbahaya untuk mereka berdua.

Namun, Erina sama sekali tidak bergeming meski Souma mendorong bahunya dengan pelan. Souma kembali menoleh dan berniat untuk memanggil nama wanita itu. Setidaknya sampai dia melihat Erina menatapnya dengan kedua mata berlinang.

"Bodoh..." lalu air mata itu mengalir melewati pipinya, "Yukihira bodoh." Ucapnya berulang kali dengan suara serak.

"Eh?"

Erina mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal lalu kali ini gantian dia yang memegang sisi-sisi wajah Souma lalu maju dan kembali mencium bibir pria itu. Menekannya dalam, membuat Souma yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan lebih... akhirnya mulai menyentuh punggung wanita itu perlahan.

Keduanya mulai terlarut ke dalam perbuatan yang tidak mereka perkirakan sebelumnya akan tiba sekarang. Tekanan yang dilakukan bibir Erina mulai menarik Souma untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri, meski akhirnya Souma yang justru mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut wanita berambut pirang panjang itu. Kedua alis Erina mulai bertaut menyadari suara aneh di antaranya dan Souma yang menggema di dalam restoran yang telah tutup ini.

"Ngh—hmph," Erina mulai mendesah dan menarik kain di bahu Souma hingga kusut. Pria itu mengikuti insting alaminya dengan terus mendominasi wanita di depannya. Lalu Souma lebih dulu melepas ciuman mereka, menghasilkan tali saliva yang masih tersambung antara bibir keduanya.

Iris kuning keemasan itu menatap _violet_ di depannya dengan tajam.

Seolah meminta izin, bolehkah dia melakukan lebih?

Namun, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Erina melirik ke arah lain. Tak pernah kuat membalas tatapan Souma dengan lama. Dia telah berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya dengan dua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram erat bahu Souma yang terasa begitu keras mengenai permukaan kedua tangannya yang halus.

Hanya saja Yukihira Souma juga mungkin sudah lelah.

Dia terlalu lama menunggu wanita yang keras kepala ini.

"Nakiri—bukan, Erina," mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang dalam itu membuat tubuh Erina sedikit berjengit dan telinganya memerah, "kau mau tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

Tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan itu, Erina sedikit tersentak, "H-Hah?" belum sempat dia mencerna apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba Souma bergerak. Dia berdiri lalu meraih tubuh Erina dan menggendongnya dalam sekali gerakan mulus, "Kyaaa!" teriak Erina kaget begitu dia sadar dia telah di atas kedua tangan Souma yang kuat.

Seolah tubuhnya begitu ringan hingga tak seberapa jika dibanding dengan kekuatan pria yang telah hilang selama delapan tahunan tersebut.

Teriakan panik Erina hanya membuat Souma tertawa santai, "Tenang tenang, aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu," ucapnya. Tapi, tetap saja Erina tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraih baju yang Souma kenakan dan menariknya erat. Dia tak pernah digendong seperti ini sebelumnya dan ini membuat denyut jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tidak, tidak.

Apa benar karena itu... ataukah karena Souma yang melakukan ini padanya?

Detik selanjutnya, Erina sadar dia telah berada di atas kasur. Dari bau familiar yang langsung menyeruak ini, Erina segera sadar bahwa dia berada di kamar Souma. Pria itu melepaskan tubuh Erina lalu berdiri tegap. Menatap Erina dalam diam hingga membuat wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung menunggunya.

Souma membuka mulutnya, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali menutupnya. Memperhatikan wajah Erina yang menatapnya penasaran, akhirnya Souma kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mencium bibir ranum itu lagi.

Dalam hati, Souma berharap Erina mendorongnya.

Karena kalau tidak—

"Uh," suara pelan Erina membuat Souma membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap dalam wajah yang semakin memerah di depannya itu, "rasanya aneh." Ucap wanita itu polos.

Mendengar ini, Souma tertawa kecil, " _Yeah,_ " mendekatkan ujung hidung mereka, pria itu mulai duduk di tepi kasur, "rasa makanan kita jadi tercampur begini," tambahnya—masih diakhiri dengan tawa.

Erina mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa menyadari Souma yang berhenti tertawa dan fokus memperhatikan wajahnya. Pria berambut merah tersebut ikut tersenyum dan kembali memegang sisi wajah Erina yang reflek memejamkan sebelah matanya.

Aura polos yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu... menggelitik sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

Kembali mencium bibir itu, kali ini Souma menambah tekanan yang tidak ada sebelumnya. Suara basah di antara bibir tersebut kembali memenuhi kelima panca indra mereka entah mengapa. Semakin intens, semakin kasar, hingga akhirnya Souma mendorong Erina untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Namun kali ini dengan tubuuh pria itu yang mulai naik ke atas dan mengurung tubuhnya di bawah.

Kedua tangan Erina terbuka di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Merasakan tekanan di atas tubuhnya membuat kedua tangan itu bergetar lalu reflek memeluk leher Souma yang masih terus menciumnya. Berulang kali keduanya melepaskan ciuman hanya untuk sekedar mengambil napas namun kembali jatuh dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Seperti kecanduan, seakan ada rasa asing yang baru pertama kali mereka coba dan sekarang mereka akan merasakannya lebih jauh.

Hanya saja, begitu Souma mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mencium pipinya, Erina sedikit tersentak. Sesuatu di balik dadanya kembali membuncah, antara malu, ego, namun menginginkan ini, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Apalagi begitu Souma mulai turun dan mencium lehernya.

Souma nyaris membuka mulutnya dan menghisap tengkuk yang sangat menggoda itu seandainya Erina tidak berteriak, "Tu-Tunggu—" namun Souma memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap menghisap tengkuk Erina dengan kuat, "—Souma!" teriak Erina pada akhirnya.

"Ng?"

Begitu sadar, baju Erina telah terbuka hingga tiga kancing lagi ke bawah memperlihatkan buah dada yang masih tertutupi bra berkawat tersebut. Wajah wanita itu sudah merah padam namun tak berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, "Ka-Kalau diteruskan, kita bisa—tidak, tidak. Kita harus berhenti." Ucapnya terbata dengan ekspresi malu.

Souma hanya diam dan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti. Souma meraih tangan Erina di dadanya lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Tidak mau."

Erina baru saja akan bernapas lega, mengira Souma akan menurutinya seperti biasa. Tapi—"Eh!?"

"Tidak mau," ucap Souma lagi, mengulangi kata yang sama diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil. Dia menahan kedua tangan Erina di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Menatap wajah merah wanita di bawahnya dengan ekspresi jahilnya yang sangat kentara, "jujur saja padaku, Erina. Kau suka padaku, 'kan?" tanyanya langsung _to the point._

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua iris _violet_ Erina membulat kecil dan wajahnya kembali memerah, "Ti-Ti-Tidak—"

"Hm, lagipula sudah terlambat jika kau mau berhenti sekarang," Souma menggigit kain putih yang sebelumnya sudah dia ikatkan di lengan kirinya. Melepaskan simpulnya, Souma menariknya hingga terlepas, "aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, jadi mohon kerja samanya."

"Ke-Kerja sama apa—" kata-kata Erina terpotong begitu Souma menyatukan kedua tangannya di dekat tiang sandaran kasur tepat di belakangnya. Menggunakan _headband_ yang biasa digunakannya, Souma bersenandung pelan ketika dia mengikat kedua tangan kecil itu dengan ikatan yang cukup kuat namun tidak cukup untuk menyakiti wanita di bawahnya, "—HEI!" teriak Erina protes.

Souma tertawa lalu menjedukkan dahinya dan dahi Erina yang masih menatapnya kesal, " _I'll make you feel good, okay?_ " bisiknya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih berkat pengalamannya mengelilingi dunia. Erina merengut penuh arti melihat senyuman licik di atasnya.

Nakiri Erina harusnya tahu dia tidak bisa lengah sedikitpun jika menyangkut perihal laki-laki yang sesungguhnya berbahaya luar dan dalam seperti Yukihira Souma ini.

Meski begitu, Erina akhirnya hanya bisa mencengkeram kain putih yang melilit kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Souma terus menciumi lehernya, memberikan tanda yang cukup jelas meski di tempat-tempat tertentu agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Desahan Erina tak bisa ditahan lagi ketika wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal ketika Souma telah sampai di depan buah dadanya. Dengan sekali gerakan, bra itu lepas dan membebaskan dua buah dada yang berukuran cukup besar dengan ujungnya yang telah menegang. Wajah Erina memerah melihat seseorang selain dirinya sendiri menatap intens payudaranya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Souma membuka mulutnya dan menghisap salah satu _nipple_ yang menegang di sana hingga Erina berteriak, "AH! Ngh So-Souma—" rintihnya. Merasakan dadanya terasa begitu sensitif. Jauh lebih sensitif daripada saat dia menyentuhnya sendiri. Kedua kakinya bergetar berusaha menutupi rasa aneh yang terpicu di bagian paling bawah tubuhnya, "Souma..."

Tangan Souma yang lain mulai meremas payudara lain yang tidak tersentuh oleh mulutnya. Meremasnya kuat dan memijatnya, membuat wanita itu nyaman meski dia sendiri semakin tidak kuat menahan instingnya sebagai pria dewasa. Sampai akhirnya Souma melepaskan bagian tubuh Erina dan mengambil waktu untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Kedua iris _violet_ Erina menatap sayu tubuh atletis yang terbentuk sempurna di balik baju yang biasa Souma pakai tersebut. Souma melemparkan bajunya asal lalu kembali turun untuk meraba tubuh yang halus di bawahnya sembari menciumi setiap bagian yang belum tersentuh olehnya.

Tubuh Erina kembali bergetar dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun terlebih ketika Souma mulai membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar. Pria itu mendorong rok span Erina ke atas, memperlihatkan celana dalam yang telah basah entah mengapa.

"Ah, kau sudah siap di sini," gumam Souma sebelum menyentuh bagian luar celana dalam yang membuat Erina memekik. Wanita itu menatap Souma jengkel yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa santai, "tahan ya, Erina."

Suara Erina tercekat begitu Souma memasuki tangannya di balik celana dalam berwarna putih tersebut. Tubuh wanita itu menegang dan reflek menarik tangannya kuat dari balik lilitan putih di atasnya. Souma memasuki satu jari, menggoda sesuatu di sana sebelum menyusul jari berikutnya hingga dua jari di dalam. Mulai membuka jalan untuk dirinya masuk berikutnya.

Souma mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Berusaha fokus dengan gerak jari di dalam liang yang tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Namun, wajah Erina yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan terus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Akhirnya menggertakkan giginya, Souma kembali menciumi mulut yang terbuka itu dan menciumnya lebih keras dan kasar dari sebelumnya.

Meredam desahan masing-masing, Souma tahu dia juga bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri terus berdenyut di bawah sana. Melepaskan tangannya dari celana dalam Erina, Souma membuka celananya sendiri, melepaskan sesuatu miliknya yang telah menegang sejak tadi. Sementara dia masih mengajak lidah Erina sebelum melepaskan dirinya.

Mereka kembali bertatapan seolah mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata. Lalu Souma menyiapkan posisinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia memasukkan ujung miliknya ke dalam daerah kewanitaan di bawah sana. Pelan hingga Erina mulai memekik dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Souma meraih tubuh Erina dan memeluknya erat. Mencoba menghibur tubuh yang terasa begitu lembut di pelukannya sementara dia terus mencoba untuk memasukkannya semakin dalam. Hingga ada selaput yang menahan lajunya. Souma menggertakkan giginya, menarik napas, lalu membuangnya. Dia mundur kemudian maju dengan cepat merobek selaput itu hingga Erina berteriak kencang.

Pria berambut merah itu segera bangkit dan mencium bibir di bawahnya. Meredam teriakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Terus dia memanjakan lidah di bawahnya sementara dia diam di dalam, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyelesaikan semua ini.

Erina berbisik parau, "Ber...geraklah."

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, Souma mengangguk dan mulai bangkit lagi. Pelan-pelan dia menggesekkan tubuhnya di dalam sana hingga akhirnya dia mendorong jauh ke dalam membuat Erina tersentak kaget dan reflek mendesah kencang, "Ah? AAAH?" teriaknya. Masih merasakan sakit yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Souma berusaha fokus hingga akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa. Mencari sudut yang pas, dia segera menekan titik-titik sembari memperhatikan reaksi Erina. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan titik yang bisa membuat Erina membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan merubah suara desahannya secara reflek.

Tentu saja Souma juga ikut tersenyum. Mengabaikan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, Souma mulai bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat menusuk titik yang sama. Erina tak bisa menutup mulutnya, telinganya memerah mendengar teriakannya sendiri dan juga deritan kasur di bawah mereka. Maju-mundur, tarik-dorong, hingga Souma merasakan Erina menjepitnya semakin kuat.

"Ha... Erina!" teriakan Souma menyebut namanya itu menjadi tanda yang membuat Erina membuka kedua matanya. Tusukan terakhir, Souma maju dan menggigit tengkuk Erina untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tangan pria itu mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya hingga nyaris merobeknya saat dia merasakan cairannya menyembur keluar di dalam sana.

Tubuh Erina menghangat seketika berkat cairan asing yang tidak diketahuinya. Rasanya aneh... namun nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Kedua kaki Erina menjepit tubuh Souma di antaranya, memintanya untuk mendekat. Dalam lirih, wanita itu memanggil pria di atasnya, "Sou...ma. Aku... suka—"

Kata-kata yang terpotong itu membuat Souma yang sedang mengatur napasnya kembali menoleh. Iris kuning keemasannya menatap _violet_ yang lelah itu sebelum bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

Dari deru napasnya, Souma segera menyadari bahwa Erina telah jatuh pingsan. Dia meraih tali yang mengikat Erina dan membukanya. Setelah tangannya terbebas, Erina sempat mengerang pelan terutama ketika Souma menggerakkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa berbaring dengan nyaman.

Souma mulai merasa bersalah, meski dia tetap tertawa kecil melihat tubuh wanita yang telah lemas itu, "Maaf ya," ucapnya yang juga dengan suara lelah.

Pria berambut merah itu memeluk Erina dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. Merapikan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di atas bantal meski tidak sepenuhnya. Membiarkan wanita itu meringkuk di depan dada bidangnya sebelum mendengkur cukup keras sebagai tanda bahwa dia tertidur pulas.

Tersenyum penuh arti dan menundukkan kepalanya, Souma mencium pucuk kepala wanita yang telah dia sukai sejak SMA tersebut.

" _Oyasumi._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Erina- _sama!_ " langsung berlari keluar mobil, Hisako dengan panik menghampiri Erina yang keluar dari restoran bersama Souma di sampingnya, "Kau tidak pulang seharian! Aku khawatir sekali, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Kalau saja Yukihira tidak menghubungiku, aku pasti sudah menelepon polisi, dan—"

"Hisako," Erina memanggilnya pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sembari melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari Souma di sampingnya, "a-aku sudah ada di sini sekarang jadi... sudah cukup, 'kan?" gerutunya pelan.

Namun, sepertinya Hisako masih belum puas. Dia kini berubah menatap jengkel atasan sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "Tapi, jangan biasakan seperti ini, Erina- _sama!_ Lagipula, jika hanya ke rumah Yukihira, aku dan pak supir bisa mengantarmu!" teriaknya lagi sembari memegang kedua pinggangnya.

Kali ini, Erina tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahnya. Waktu kebersamaan mereka sudah cukup lama untuk membuat Hisako telah berani menasihatinya seperti ini. Lagipula di dekat mereka hanya ada salah satu teman masa SMA mereka sekarang, jadi—

"Hahaha sudahlah, Arato. Sesekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Ucapan Souma yang tiba-tiba membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh bersamaan. Souma tersenyum tenang dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya, "Toh Erina juga bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah tahu mana yang baik dan tidak untuknya. Aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat, jadi..."

Souma menarik sebelah tangannya keluar dari saku lalu menepuk kepala Erina di sampingnya.

"...maafkan dia ya?"

Wajah Erina kembali memerah dan bibirnya bergetar, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Melihat senyuman lebar dan kedua mata Souma yang menyipit membuat Hisako membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Sampai akhirnya Hisako mulai tenang dan menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat pasangan di depannya.

"...Apa boleh buat," kedua matanya yang berwarna ungu muda itu terlihat teduh saat memperhatikan ekspresi Souma dan Erina bergantian, "aku turut senang kalian sudah baikan sekarang. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan sampai harus menginap segala?" Tanya Hisako antusias.

Mendengar ini, Erina sedikit tersentak, "Eh!?"

Sementara Souma tertawa, "Oh, kami—aw!" tiba-tiba mata kakinya ditendang Erina dengan kuat sebelum wanita itu berjalan jengkel melewati Hisako yang kebingungan melihatnya, "Hei, kenapa!?" teriak Souma sembari memegang kakinya yang baru saja ditendang.

Erina hanya mendengus dan mengibaskan rambutnya, "Hmph." Mengesampingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dia menatap Hisako jengkel, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan pria menyebalkan seperti dia." Ucapnya dengan suara keras, sengaja agar Souma mendengarnya.

Hisako hanya mengangguk bingung sebelum berlari menghampiri supir mereka. Di saat Hisako sedang sibuk berkomunikasi dengan sang supir, Erina yang masih membelakangi Souma yang masih mengelus mata kakinya itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"...Hei."

Meski tak begitu keras, tapi Souma masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat wanita berambut pirang itu tidak sepenuhnya melihat ke belakang, namun arah kepalanya cukup memperlihatkan bahwa telinganya memerah.

"Masakanmu... enak juga. Terima kasih."

Kedua iris kuning keemasan milik Souma membulat kaget dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Setidaknya sampai dia tertawa kecil dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Souma berjalan pelan mendekati Erina dari belakang lalu meraih bahu wanita yang tersentak kaget karena tak menyadarinya.

Memberi kecupan sekilas pada bibir Nakiri Erina di saat tak ada siapapun yang melihat.

" _Happy to serve!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sebulan sejak kejadian itu, teman-teman masa SMA mereka segera menyadari gelagat yang tak biasa di antara pria dan wanita yang sempat dikabarkan memiliki hubungan buruk sejak SMA tersebut.

Tapi, meski keduanya tak mengumumkan apapun, entah kenapa teman-teman mereka sudah tidak ada yang mengambil pusing lagi. Seakan mereka sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya.

Lalu di satu hari yang seharusnya damai seperti biasa—

"Kau diminta Nakiri untuk datang ke rumahnya?" tanya Takumi Aldini yang berjalan di samping Souma. Pria berambut merah itu hanya melirik salah satu teman terdekatnya tersebut dan hanya mengangguk asal. Di samping Takumi, Isami Aldini juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Souma dengan penasaran, " _Well,_ itu sedikit tidak biasa." Gumam Takumi.

Souma mendengus menahan tawa, "Iya, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu... kenapa mengikuti Yukihira, kakak?" tanya Isami. Pria berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Takumi yang tersentak kaget karena tak sengaja menurunkan pertahanannya, "Kupikir ini urusan Yukihira dan Nakiri saja, kita tidak berhak ikut campur."

"A-Aku tidak ikut campur! Aku memang ingin sesekali mengunjungi restoran Nakiri, memangnya tidak boleh!?" jawab Takumi kalut. Isami dan Souma hanya tertawa melihat ini namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat sikap keras kepala pria berambut pirang alami tersebut, "Jangan tertawa!" teriaknya berulang kali.

Yah, dikelilingi orang-orang keras kepala memang sudah membuat Yukihira Souma terlatih dengan caranya sendiri.

Kali ini... apa yang akan dia hadapi ya?

Di persimpangan jalan, Souma berpisah dari dua saudara kembar itu lalu berbelok ke arah kediaman utama Nakiri. Dia bersenandung selama berjalan menuju pintu depan yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari pagar. Tak ada penjaga yang menanyakannya lebih lanjut karena sudah hafal dengan sosok Yukihira Souma yang belakangan memang dekat dengan kepala keluarga Nakiri itu sendiri.

Sampai di depan pintu, Souma langsung memencet bel dan mengetuk pintunya. Terdengar suara lari yang tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam sebelum suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Souma memiringkan kepalanya melihat Hisako yang terengah mengatur napasnya dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tanpa berpikir aneh sedikitpun, Souma mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ha—"

"CEPAT MASUK, YUKIHIRA!" teriak Hisako yang langsung menarik lengannya ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu dengan keras, Souma langsung ditarik lari ke dalam oleh Hisako yang terlihat sangat panik dan terburu-buru. Menaiki tangga, berlari di sepanjang lorong, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar utama.

 _ **BRAK**_

"ERINA- _SAMA!_ YUKIHIRA SUDAH DATANG!"

Teriakan Hisako mengagetkannya, membuat Nakiri Erina yang sedang membaca buku langsung tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku di tangannya. Wajah Erina seketika memerah menyadari kehadiran pria yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya itu. Reflek, Erina membuang wajahnya yang semakin menghangat ketika tak tahan menatap sosok Souma yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Karena tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, Souma memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Err, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR—"

"Hisako, tidak apa-apa," Erina menutup bukunya lalu berjalan menghampiri Souma dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa. Hisako menatap Erina khawatir sebelum dia menurut dan akhirnya diam, "biar aku yang mengatakannya."

Souma menatap datar Erina yang sudah lama tak menatapnya serius seperti itu. Kedua tangannya masih aman di dalam sakunya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"...Souma."

Erina membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Walau akhirnya berhenti sesaat ketika kedua pipinya kembali memerah. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kalimat yang terbata hingga kehilangan maksudnya. Hal yang membuat Souma mulai menatapnya bingung.

"A-A..."

"Ng?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"...Ya?"

Menggertakkan giginya, akhirnya Erina mengepal kedua tangannya erat lalu berteriak histeris hingga menggema di dalam kamar yang besar ini.

"AKU HAMIL, BODOH!"

...

..

.

"Oh?" Souma membulatkan kedua bola matanya, tanda bahwa dia kaget. Meski tidak cukup heboh untuk memperlihatkan antusiasnya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Benarkah?" tanyanya balik.

"YU-YUKIHIRA! APA-APAAN REAKSIMU ITU!?" teriak Hisako histeris. Wajah wanita berambut ungu pendek itu semakin panik, terlebih ketika dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan bawah dengan ekspresi kesal, "I-INI BUKAN MASALAH YANG RINGAN! KAU MENGHAMILI ERINA- _SAMA!_ KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriaknya penuh emosi dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Ekspresi Hisako itu tak jauh beda dengan Erina yang benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dirinya sudah cukup syok ketika dia mengambil inisiatif sendiri membeli _test pack_ setelah curiga karena bulan ini tak kunjung mendapat menstruasi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Tapi, meski syok juga... Erina tak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa dia juga merasakan hal lain.

Sesuatu seperti... antusiasme? Senang? Syukur? Lega?

Entahlah, Erina tidak mengerti lagi.

Aah, apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya?

Lalu saat kembali ke kenyataan, Erina melihat Souma yang telah memegang sisi-sisi pinggangnya sendiri dan tersenyum mendengar teriakan Hisako padanya.

"Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan."

Kata-kata Souma seakan memberi kunci pada mulut mereka semua. Pria berambut merah itu menatap Erina yang masih berdiri dengan kepalan tangannya di depan dadanya. Souma menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Erina.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dengan senyuman yang tak hilang sedikitpun, pria itu mengucapkan langsung apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. Oh, bukan—" Souma berjalan mendekat lalu reflek memegang perut Erina yang masih rata, "—jadinya kalian berdua ya." Ucap pria itu lagi diakhiri dengan tawa kecil yang membuat kedua pipi Erina memerah.

"Hmph, dasar bodoh," membuang mukanya meski tidak bergeser lebih jauh, Erina membiarkan Souma terus mendekatinya, "apa boleh buat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, 'kan?" tanyanya balik dengan jengkel meski wajahnya jelas memerah. Menunjukkan bahwa apa yang diucapkan mulutnya berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Dan tentu saja, Yukihira Souma sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan perilaku keras kepala yang menggemaskan milik wanita berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

Hidup selamanya berdampingan dengan sikap ini pun... dia akan menerimanya.

"Hahaha, iya iya."

Melihat ini, Hisako tersentak dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menghela napas lega melihat Souma yang juga terlihat mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Tangannya mengusap perut Erina berulang kali sampai wanita itu memukul tangannya jengkel dan mengomelinya seperti biasa.

Dari kerjauhan, Hisako memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat Souma dan Erina yang kembali berinteraksi seperti biasa. Setidaknya sekarang dia mengerti mengapa ketika tadi pagi Erina mencoba memberitahunya, dia tidak begitu panik seperti wanita yang terlibat hubungan terlarang biasanya.

Mungkin saat itu, sebenarnya tanpa sadar Nakiri Erina telah memilih...

...laki-laki yang tepat untuknya.

"Syukurlah, Erina- _sama._ " Ucap Hisako sembari mengusap setitik air mata yang muncul di ujung kedua matanya.

—Setidaknya sampai sekretaris pribadi itu berlari kecil lalu menenangkan Erina yang kembali jengkel setelah kalah adu argumen dengan calon suaminya tersebut.

Coretan baru akan mengisi lembar kosong yang telah disiapkan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Satu setengah tahun atau lebih... berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata.

Di dalam salah satu restoran yang dibangun sejak dua puluh tahun lalu atau bahkan lebih itu, seorang wanita sedang membereskan piring-piring yang telah dia cuci sebelumnya. Meski dibangun sejak lama, tetap saja renovasinya yang dilakukan sekitar setahun lalu telah memberi perubahan yang sangat jelas pada rumah makan ala Jepang tradisional tersebut.

Sembari mengelap piring bersihnya satu persatu, pikirannya terbang entah kemana ketika kedua matanya menatap kosong tembok di depannya.

" _Aku harus pergi, Erina."_

Berhenti sesaat, wanita berambut pirang itu menurunkan piring dan tangannya.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin oyaji lakukan di luar sana karena itu aku harus membawanya kembali."_

Suara air yang keluar dari kran di sampingnya memenuhi ruangan restoran yang telah tutup pada jam delapan malam tersebut. Kedua iris _violet_ miliknya masih belum bergerak.

Padahal dia sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus percaya dan sabar. Suaminya ini adalah seseorang yang bahkan sudah meninggalkannya selama sepuluh tahun dan tetap kembali seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Suaminya ini tak jauh beda dengan mertuanya yang tiba-tiba datang lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi, mereka berdua masih memiliki kesamaan yang serupa.

Mereka tak akan pernah melupakan tanggung jawab mereka.

Lagipula, sang suami yang sudah lama tak kelihatan itu masih mencoba menghubunginya meski hanya melalui telepon atau pesan singkat saja. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia terlalu malas menggunakan fitur _video call_ di era teknologi yang sudah maju ini membuat sang istri terkadang jengkel dan mengomelinya sebelum menutup telepon secara sepihak.

Walau begitu...

" _Erina—"_

 _ **KLANG**_

Tersentak kaget, Erina—nama wanita itu—langsung meletakkan piringnya. Dia menoleh dan mengambil lap untuk tangannya sembari berlari ke sumber suara.

"Arata!?" panggilnya setelah melewati _counter_ dapur. Erina melihat sesosok anak kecil berumur sekitar satu tahun kurang itu merangkak pelan di atas salah satu meja yang disediakan untuk tamu restoran. Dia baru saja mendorong panci yang sempat Erina letakkan di sana saat membereskan dapur.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, laki-laki kecil berambut pirang itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, "Mama!" ucapnya dengan suara nyaringnya sembari tertawa. Tak hanya itu, dia mulai mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri di atas meja, "Iyat iyat! (Lihat lihat!)" teriaknya sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Erina mendengus menahan tawa, namun dia tetap memasang ekspresi galaknya. Ibu yang telah menguncir satu rambut pirangnya itu berjalan menghampiri dan langsung menggendong anak semata wayangnya yang reflek membuka tangannya tersebut.

"Tidak boleh berdiri di atas meja. Itu tidak sopan, oke?" ucapnya serius. Erina menggendong anaknya itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menaikkan jari telunjuknya sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang menasihati anaknya, "Mama bisa marah jika kau melakukannya lagi."

Arata mengedipkan kedua matanya. Iris kuning keemasan yang dia dapatkan dari seseorang itu terlihat bersinar ketika dia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seolah dia mengerti. Melihat ini, Erina ikut tersenyum lembut sebelum mencium pipi _chubby_ itu.

Mendengar tawa sang anak, Erina pun ikut tertawa, "Dasar..." bisiknya pelan. Teringat kembali dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan, "...kau benar-benar mirip papamu." Gumamnya pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya lagi.

Erina menurunkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan anaknya yang masih senang berjalan itu ke atas lantai. Dia sendiri langsung mengambil panci yang tadi dijatuhkan lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Suara sepatu kecil yang beradu dengan lantai kayu membuat Erina menoleh lagi.

Kedua iris _violet_ miliknya membulat melihat laki-laki kecil yang mengenakan jaket, kaos, dan celana seukurannya itu berlari ke arah pintu geser yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup—Erina memang belum menguncinya karena hendak membuang sampah setelah mencuci piring. Suara tawa Arata menggema ketika laki-laki kecil yang masih penasaran dengan dunia barunya ini berhasil melewati celah yang ada. Tak menyadari ibunya sudah panik dan kembali mengejarnya.

"ARATA—"

Di luar, jalanan pusat perbelanjaan Sumiredouri sudah terlihat sepi seperti biasa. Namun, bukan berarti bahaya yang mungkin terjadi juga bisa berkurang. Dan tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan itu, laki-laki kecil berambut pirang dengan model _spike_ namun juga lurus di bagian atasnya itu berlari senang hingga—

 _ **BRUK**_

—dia menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras... namun memiliki permukaan yang lembut.

Oleng perlahan, Arata akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Hanya saja dibanding kesakitan, dia malah kebingungan melihat apa yang ditabraknya itu. Sampai dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

...Dan melihat wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya... namun terasa begitu familiar.

Entah mengapa.

Sebaliknya, orang yang membalas tatapan Arata itu memang terlihat sempat kaget dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Setidaknya sampai dia berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang telah duduk di atas aspal jalanan itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang pegangan tas koper kotak di belakang punggungnya.

Pria misterius berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini, jagoan?" tanyanya santai.

Kedua iris kuning keemasan milik pria dewasa itu seakan membias dengan kedua mata milik Arata yang berwarna sama.

Arata kebingungan. Ibunya selalu bilang bahwa dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Tapi... kenapa laki-laki di depannya terasa berbeda? Seolah dia bisa merasa tenang hanya dengan berada di dekatnya.

Kenapa?

Pria itu masih tersenyum jahil sampai tangan seseorang tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Dia mengeluarkan protes lalu di saat yang sama, Arata menoleh untuk melihat pelaku yang mengacak rambut merah tersebut. Pria yang jauh lebih tua dengan rambut merah kecokelatannya disisir ke belakang.

"Jangan main-main, Souma." Ucapnya sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari kepala pria yang dia panggil Souma. Arata hanya memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan interaksi di antara kedua pria dewasa yang asing itu. Lalu dia mendengar baik kata-kata yang pria itu ucapkan setelahnya...

"Sambut anakmu dengan benar."

Jeda sejenak, Arata bisa melihat senyuman penuh arti muncul pada wajah tampan pria di hadapannya. Ekspresi jahilnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan teduh seolah menyimpan penantian yang cukup panjang.

"Ya, aku tahu... _oyaji._ "

 _ **GREEK**_

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka lebih lebar langsung memecah keheningan. Erina terlihat memegang pintu gesernya sembari terengah. Dia melihat anaknya duduk dengan tenang di atas aspal jalan... lalu melihat wajah yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya langsung.

Souma tersenyum padanya. Pria berambut merah itu meraih Arata di depannya lalu menggendongnya seraya berdiri tegak. Souma membuka sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang Arata dan menjatuhkan tas yang sebelumnya dia bawa, memberi isyarat pada Erina untuk datang ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Tadaima._ " Ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman lebar.

Sesungguhnya... Yukihira Erina ingin sekali mengamuk. Mengomel dengan seluruh protes yang terpendam dan kalau perlu dia akan menampar suaminya yang menyebalkan itu berulang kali sampai dia bosan.

Tapi, semuanya bisa dia lakukan nanti.

Setidaknya sampai air mata yang memburamkan penglihatannya ini menghilang.

Erina berlari cepat dan langsung menabrak dada Souma. Menangis di atas baju pria itu, mengisak dengan kuat hingga sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Souma tersenyum dan mengusap belakang kepala istrinya. Menenangkannya yang terus menangis seperti anak kecil setelah sekian lamanya. Erina menarik baju Souma hingga kusut.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu sudah tak peduli lagi siapa yang akan melihatnya, yang penting... dia bisa meluapkan seluruh penat di dalam hatinya. Penat yang muncul setiap kali dia khawatir menunggu kepulangan suami yang entah berada dimana karena berjuang sebagai koki kelas dunia sembari mencari keberadaan ayahnya—mertua Erina.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pria tua itu sendiri, dia berjalan menghampiri momen keluarga anaknya dan tersenyum bangga melihat mereka semua. Setidaknya sampai Arata yang sedari tadi diam melihat ibunya menangis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh.

Jouichirou—nama pria tua itu—tertawa kecil, "Siapa sangka ternyata aku bisa punya cucu juga hahaha," iris kuning keemasan itu terlihat memperhatikan balita kecil di depannya dengan tajam, "sini pindah ke kakekmu. Orang tuamu sedang sibuk, Arata." Ucapnya lagi sembari terkekeh santai.

Souma mendengus menahan tawa namun tidak menolak ketika Jouichirou menggendong anaknya. Layaknya kakek tua yang mungkin sudah memasuki masanya, Jouichirou tertawa senang lalu mengajak cucunya itu bercanda dengan membuat wajah-wajah lucu sehingga Arata tertawa. Melihat pemandangan ini, Souma yang masih memeluk Erina di dadanya hanya ikut tertawa kecil.

Setelah puas tertawa, Arata melihat pria dewasa yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya masih memeluk ibunya dengan ekspresi yang penuh perhatian. Seandainya saja dia tahu itu adalah ekspresi yang jarang dipakai ayahnya.

"Pa...pa!" suara Arata yang akhirnya muncul membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sana tersentak. Bahkan Erina langsung menoleh meski tangannya masih mencengkeram baju Souma. Melihat seluruh perhatian diarahkan padanya, Arata tertawa senang, "Papa!" teriaknya sembari meminta gendong ke arah Souma yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Tentu saja Jouichirou mengerti, " _Well,_ setidaknya dia tidak salah menebak siapa papanya," menyerahkan Arata kembali pada Souma, Jouichirou memegang pinggangnya, "dia mungkin akan memiliki keahlian menebak bahan makanan yang bagus dengan insting." Ucapnya setengah bercanda setengah tidak.

"Yang benar saja, _oyaji,_ " respon Souma asal. Di pelukannya, wajah Erina masih memerah setelah menangis namun juga malu menyadari dirinya terjebak di situasi seperti ini di depan koki pria yang sedari dulu dikaguminya, "yah, aku yakin aku bisa mengajarkannya memasak jauh lebih hebat darimu. Tidak, bahkan lebih." Ucap Souma lagi dengan senyum menantang di wajahnya.

"Oh, aku menantikan—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian seenaknya tanpa pengawasan dariku!"

Tiba-tiba Erina melepaskan diri dari pelukan Souma. Meski dengan bekas jejak air mata di pipinya, wanita itu masih bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap galak dua pria di depannya.

"Dasar! Jangan libatkan Arata di tengah persaingan ayah-anak kalian!" teriaknya kesal.

Mendengar ini, Jouichirou dan Souma bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Pria yang paling tua itu mengusap kepala menantunya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sekaligus restoran mereka, "Mohon bantuannya ya, Erina," dengan senyum di bibirnya, dia melirik Souma yang menatapnya malas, "anakku kadang bisa terlalu gegabah, jadi tolong bimbing dia ke jalan yang benar."

Entah kenapa mendengar ini membuat wajah Erina memerah lagi, "Y-Ya! Tentu saja... ayah!" ucapnya dengan suara memekik.

Tidak menyadari Souma telah meliriknya dalam diam dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Jouichirou kembali tersenyum lalu memasuki rumahnya lebih dulu. Meninggalkan keluarga baru itu di luar mengambil waktu mereka. Souma menatap Erina yang masih kikuk dan sedikit jengkel melihatnya. Pria berambut merah yang masih menggendong anak mereka itu tertawa kecil.

"Semoga Alice bisa meneruskan usaha kuliner Nakiri dengan baik," Souma menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "karena aku membutuhkanmu dan Arata untuk membantuku mengelola restoran Yukihira."

Erina membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sebelum dia tersenyum dan mendengus pelan, "Kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diriku, _huh?_ "

"...Kau benar," jawab Souma langsung tanpa berpikir panjang. Hal yang membuat Erina kehilangan senyumannya, "terima kasih sudah mau menungguku." Ucap pria itu apa adanya. Sukses membuat wajah wanita di depannya kembali memerah.

Tak ada yang berubah, Yukihira Souma masih sama sejak dulu.

Entah dengan cara apa lagi Yukihira Erina bisa menang darinya.

Menggeram kesal, Erina akhirnya berteriak, "Uuuh, menyebalkan!" berjalan melewati suaminya itu, Erina berhenti tiba-tiba di depan pintu gesernya dan menoleh ke belakang, "...Kau masih lapar?" tanyanya pelan.

Souma hanya tersenyum, "Satu _katsudon, please?_ "

Erina yang awalnya merengut itu perlahan tapi pasti tersenyum dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya. Iris _violet-_ nya menatap lembut sang suami lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini, Souma yang lengah. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menatap Erina yang menyipitkan kedua matanya senang. Tanpa memberikan Souma kesempatan untuk membalas, Erina berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan anak mereka.

Tersenyum kecil, akhirnya Souma hanya bisa membalas pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya...

"Aku juga."

Sepeninggal sang istri, Souma melihat laki-laki kecil di gendongannya kembali memperhatikannya. Souma tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya dan anak itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Laki-laki berambut pirang alami seperti ibunya itu memegang wajah ayahnya sendiri.

"Papa pulang, jagoan."

"...Pa!"

Yukihira Arata, 10 bulan...

...pertama kali bertemu dengan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang koki kelas dunia.

Dan skenario cerita mereka akan berlanjut di lembar berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **What we made, the love scenario  
**_

 _ **Now the lights are off  
**_

 _ **When the last page is turned  
**_

 _ **We quietly close the curtains**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We we were in love, we met**_

 _ **We became memories that can't be erased**_

 _ **It's a decent melodrama with an alright ending**_

 **.**

 _ **That's enough, I loved you**_

 _\- iKON (LOVE SCENARIO)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wah kelar, _finallyyyyy 8'D_ #yeuh _Special thanks_ buat kak Radha yang udah mau _commish! Hope you like it! And I hope you love_ Yukihira Arata too wwww xD

Aku tidak tahu lagi mau komen apa hahaha. Yang jelas makasih kak, udah nemenin aku cari referensi anak SouEri hahahaha jadi beneran berharap mereka bakal punya anak di serial aslinya :")) #ngarep Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert! I hope feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ ya :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
